Popsicles
by Thyssa
Summary: Rota, desarmada, abatida, maniática, sola, triste, depresiva, quemada, abrumada, agonizante, temblorosa, asustada, -fuerte- debil. "No me mataras otra vez"


**.**

 **Popsicles**

.

Arregló sus preciosos cabellos rosados que muchos criticaban sin saber que eran una natural causa de falta de pigmentación en el embarazo. Sonrió con sinceridad a su reflejo, porque, ¿De qué otra forma puedes sonreírte a ti misma?

 _Sus ojos verde jade estaban levemente enmarcados por un intenso delineador negro, y su piel blanca como la nieve estaba condicionada con un ligero rubor color durazno, imperceptible para todos menos para ella._

A Sakura Haruno le gustaba arreglarse y cuidar su bella figura, así se amaba ella, su pulcritud y su siempre despampanante perfume a cerezos eran la prueba viva que residía en su carne.

Pero no siempre ha sido así.

* * *

 _Tsunade finalmente había encontrado al amor de su vida. Orochimaru, se llamaba. Tenía la piel enfermizamente blanca y acostumbraba delinear sus ojos de serpiente con un lápiz purpura, alegando que hacía resaltar su iris y a Sakura no podía parecerle más desagradable._

 _Orochimaru bebía y se drogaba con cosas extrañas que ella no entendía porque era solo una niña. Era malo y gritaba mucho. Y cuando Karin cumplió los dieciocho años la obligo a trabajar junto a su madre en el prostíbulo en el que él mismo la había conocido._

Recuerda la casa, la falta de luz, las veces que ella misma había llamado a los vecinos porque no podía sacar las ratas del baño y el maldito olor a transpiración y cerveza.

* * *

Tenía once años cuando accidentalmente se cercenó el brazo lavando los platos que se habían acumulado en la semana

Gaara tenía solo siete y estaba espantado al ver el color fosforescente emanar de la piel perlada en agua y grasa de su hermana.

 _Usando el sentido común de un niño de su edad corrió al baño e ignoro las (marrones, sucias y malolientes. (Las odiaba. ¡Malditas sean!) ratas, saltando varias veces antes de alcanzar el diminuto botiquín de la pared._

 _Sakura se lo agradeció y mordió un juguetito que solía ser de su perro (no el nuevo, el que Orochimaru mató el primer día que se mudó a su casa) y cosió su brazo con una mano temblorosa y empapada en el líquido tibio y viscoso que le daba vida a su cuerpo._

 _-¿Te duele?_

 _-Estaré bien. No te preocupes, Gaara-kun- Le dice y por momentos lo cree con la autenticidad misma que sentiría si le dijera a alguien que su cabello era rosado._

* * *

 _Sakura pasó sus pequeñas y frágiles manitos sobre la arrugada y descuidada tela de su uniforme escolar para intentar enmendar lo irreparable. Su madre no había pagado los impuestos y les habían cortado el agua, así que no había podido lavar su uniforme y mucho menos, bañarse._

 _Reprimió una lágrima que amenazaba por salir y dejarla marcada como una debilucha, como una llorona como cualquier otra que prefería la extenuación ante el auto fortalecimiento y que (para colmo) no se bañaba._

 _En el instituto nadie la mira, pues todos se han acostumbrado a su color chicloso, solo camina entre los alumnos procurando no ser demasiado llamativa y baja la cabeza,_ _ **avergonzada.**_

 ** _-_** _Señorita Haruno, acompáñeme a mi oficina- Le dice la directora y ella obedece, se sienta en el sillón frente al siempre impecable escritorio y cruza levemente los tobillos. Se sienta derecha y con las manos en su regazo, porque en sus días sobria, Tsunade le había enseñado buenos modales-. ¿Por qué se encuentran sus ropas en tan mal estado?_

 _Llorar. Llorar, gritarle y huir. Guardar silencio. Quizá solo…_

 _-Mi madre ya no cuida de nosotros._

 _Decir la verdad y tragarse ese maldito nudo que más que nudo parecía goma de mascar imposible de tragar en el medio de su tráquea, intentando asfixiarla y terminar con esa jodidamente ridícula pesadilla que vivía día a día._

(Si es una pesadilla, puedes despertar.)

 _Después de la tediosa intervención de los agentes sociales y el señor Hatake Kakashi (ese era un buen hombre) Sakura y Gaara fueron enviados a la casa de la madre de Tsunade, Chiyo. Un vejestorio arrugado y con un exuberante olor a jabón y los labios bien pintados._

 _La directora del colegio había puesto una demanda contra los padres de la pelirrosa._

 _Los ojos jades de Sakura se pasearon por la estancia iluminada y sin querer mostraron una mueca de felicidad que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Dedos largos toquetearon la fina tela de la cortina de la sala, y ella sonrió. Sonrió feliz al fin. Porque luego de tantas penurias al fin era libre e iba a ser feliz. Aprendería todo sobre ser una buena persona, etiqueta y manualidades, sería responsable y su cabello siempre olería a cerezos._

 _Y lo más importante es que disfrutaría de lo poco que le quedaba de infancia e inocencia junto a Gaara._

(En realidad no le queda, a esas se las robaron)

Recuerda ese día, también.

Orochimaru había llevado a sus amigos a su casa.

 _-Que niña tan bonita, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Uno la miraba despechado sin cuidado alguno, sintiendo como el bulto apretado crecía entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que la cara de Sakura se tintaba de un suave rosa._

 _-Sakura-. Intentó salir de la cocina, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo por si acaso. Pero no le sirvió de mucho, ya que esos tipos eran mucho más altos que ella y eran fuertes y tenían armas. Y por más fuerte que sea no quería averiguar cómo dolía tener un balazo desgarrándola, rompiéndola en pedacitos._

 _Y se encerró en su cuarto. Sentada en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared y sus delgados bracitos abrazando sus piernas._

 _(Tsunade se la había encargado a Orochimaru, porque el padre de sus hijos había preguntado por_ _ **solo**_ _Gaara, y si ella no se lo llevaba él la haría añicos)_

 _Y la puerta se abrió y en segundos un hombre estaba encima de ella, besuqueando su cara y dándole su_ _ **primer**_ _beso (ese lo estaba guardando para alguien especial)._

 _Esa noche su cuerpo fue tomado a la fuerza por más de tres hombres, incluyendo a su propio padrastro. Sus labios rosados estaban hinchados y ardían al ser mordidos con tanta violencia, su piel -toda su piel- estaba magullada y marcada con las uñas de sus demonios, de sus sicarios personales, de esos adultos que se movían dentro de su pequeño cuerpo sin cuidado, de esos que la hacían sangrar._

Esa noche Sakura se murió.

* * *

Sakura Haruno es una persona sensible y compasiva, amante del arte y de la música indie. Durante su vida había sufrido muchas decepciones y había entendido que no importa el grado de dolor de sus heridas abiertas o de la cantidad de veces que se quemara a propósito con un cigarrillo. El día y la noche seguían existiendo y la Tierra seguía rotando. Ella iba a seguir despertando con el poder de decisión de darle un nuevo rumbo a su viaje.

Entonces Sakura maduró más de la cuenta y dejó que el amor se apoderara de ella. Sus acciones, sus pensamientos, sus enojos.

Un día se graduó con honores de la secundaria, y Chiyo decidió darle la oportunidad de su vida y mandarla a estudiar a Kyoto, a la Universidad del Fuego, donde la pelirrosa estudiaría medicina.

* * *

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que solo nosotras reprobamos este estúpido examen? -Ino bufaba mientras se devoraba una cuarta caja de pocky.

Ino era su mejor amiga, y en realidad, la única que había tenido. Se conocieron en el primer día en la facultad: Sakura estaba perdida e Ino igual, parecían encontrarse en cada esquina del edificio en su búsqueda del jodido salón de clases y Sakura al fin le propuso dejar de intentar e ir por un poco de café

-Es tu culpa por haberme obligado a ir a esa estúpida fiesta-Le escupió venenosa, sentándose a su lado.

(Les gustaba salir todos los fines de semana)

 _Ambas estaban enfundadas en un par de vestidos de tirantes negros que se ajustaban a sus diminutas cinturas y luego caían libres hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos, combinados con un par de zapatos de taco aguja._

 _Ino tenía amigos que más que generosos parecían estar interesados en conseguir un poco más que solo una sonrisa en recompensa por haberle comprado un trago a la exuberante rubia._

 _Entonces ambas adolescentes bebían tequila como si el ardor en la garganta las remontara a un mundo de unicornios y dulces en el que tus padres no son unos imbéciles y no follas solo por placer._

 _Y el dj pasa su canción favorita, y se pegan mientras mueven sus caderas la ritmo de la música. Y Sakura se deja llevar mientras se acaricia contra su amiga en un acto que no tiene para nada intenciones lésbicas detrás de él, es solo que esa canción las hace querer bailar así y entonces lo hacen, y lo disfrutan porque son jóvenes y se supone que deben oír sus cuerpos y sus corazones._

 _(Y sus almas)_

 _Las luces de colores iban y venían, metiéndola en un coma psicodélico que era tan placentero como un orgasmo, de esos que le daba Sasuke-kun._

 _Porque Sakura era una prostituta que no cobraba y solo se había acostado con unos tres chicos en toda su vida._

 _(Sasori, Kankuro y Sasuke-kun. Los enumeraba con sus dedos cada vez que el tema salía a flote en una conversación con Ino)._

 _Entonces agita sus brazos en el aire y sonríe feliz, dejando que el recipiente de su alma al que tanto se había preocupado en adornar con ese vestidito negro, se desarme con el son de sus movimientos._

 _Y baila y le encanta. Disfruta, goza. Y recuerda._

 _E Ino deja de bailar porque Sakura ha empezado a llorar y de su garganta salen hipidos sin control, y de repente ella grita en el medio de la pista de baile, y nadie la escucha porque la música está muy fuerte. Sakura grita y se desgarra lo más fuerte que puede (que se permite). Ino llama un taxi y la saca de allí. El taxista parece estar conmovido por el llanto doloroso de la pelirrosa ya que no les cobra el viaje de una hora._

(Ino odia la caridad)

(Maldición, Sakura. Tu jodida actuación está dando lástima)

Y Sakura se rompe -otra vez- en los brazos de su única amiga y no le importa tener un examen importantísimo el lunes, puede estudiar el domingo. Que se metan el examen por el culo.

* * *

Ino ha salido a hacer la compra del mes y Sakura decide fallarle y quedarse en casa a estudiar de nuevo. La rubia había aprobado la recuperación del examen, mientras que ella debía realizarla una vez más. Entonces se sienta en el sofá con una tasa caliente de té entre las manos y lee. Memoriza los párrafos enteros y se felicita a sí misma en su mente.

(No hablaría sola, eso es patético)

Sakura se ha vuelto algo fría y monótona. Aún conserva su buen genio y su siempre resplandeciente sonrisa. Pero ya no le sonríe a Hinata, porque sabe que engañó a Naruto y él no se lo merecía, porque es un pan de Dios bendecido por miles de ángeles.

Le gustaría poder amar a Naruto (a alguien como Naruto), pero no lo hace porque su corazón no se lo pide, ellos no nacieron para amarse. Pero se quieren, como hermanos. Cuando Sakura ve a Naruto piensa en Gaara y en su suicidio, piensa en la sangre y el dolor lacerante de las heridas de vidrio sucio y aun tintado de cerveza -que tiene alcohol y la hace arder-.

Naruto la quiere demasiado y la acuna en sus brazos porque Sakura siempre está triste.

(Inseparables)

Termina el libro y coge otro, ese no se lo piden pero aun así lo lee.

Porque Sakura es extremista y siempre necesita sacar lo mejor de sí misma y derrotarse contra el espejo. ¿A quién se lo quiere probar?

(¿Qué quieres probar, en primer lugar?)

A lo mejor solo quería ser mejor que sus compañeros y demostrarle al profesor que es muy inteligente y que su cerebro aguanta la presión. Lee, lee y lee hasta que oye el timbre, lejano y distorsionado. Amargamente se levanta, y la tasa vacía de té cae al suelo pero no se rompe, Sakura la ignora y abre la puerta sin antes preguntar quién es.

Chiyo siempre le dijo que debía preguntar antes de abrir.

Y allí en el umbral de la puerta están sus _demonios_. Parados con expresiones dramáticas que a ella le parecen falsas y bien practicadas.

Se hace a un lado y los deja pasar, se abre a recibirlos en su interior una vez más.

-¿Qué buscan?

-Tienes un lindo apartamento. Karin quería uno de estos pero prefirió irse a vivir con su novio. -La voz severa de su **_madre_** cala hondo en sus huesos.

-He preguntado algo.

-Chiyo ha muerto-. Le suelta, escupe y refriega en la cara.

Entonces, con cuidado de que cada pieza sea cortada de la manera correcta y muy despacio, el corazón de Sakura se rompe, ella se rompe, se desarma y deja caer esa armadura pesada que lleva todo el tiempo en caso de que alguien intente atacarla. Su hígado y su páncreas colapsan y la llenan de jugos extraños de los que no se acuerda los nombres (debería, por su examen).

Sus manos no responden y su lengua se siente dormida, pinchosa, aglomerada en sí.

Pero su rostro es hielo, y como el hielo puede también servir de espejo, el rostro de hielo de Sakura solo copia las expresiones faciales que ve: latosas y sin demostrar emoción alguna, casi aburridas.

-Y alguien tiene que cobrar sus bienes.

Entonces Sakura reacciona y usa el conocimiento que obtuvo con Sasuke en la universidad y cuando la lleva a pasear.

(Eso de ser borde y mal educado es eficaz cuando lo que buscas es intimidar y lograr una respuesta inmediata. Sasuke lo usa a menudo)

-Ya lo sé, y seré yo. Porque Gaara está muerto y dudo que Karin lo necesite. Y no necesito que me den lecciones de leyes en este momento así que salgan de mi casa.

Y Orochimaru ríe y ella se tensa al volver a escuchar esa armonía. No dura mucho pero es suficiente para traer a flor de piel todo lo que ella tan ansiosamente quería mantener oculto bajo la cama.

-Si no hay ningún heredero vivo, el dinero se obsequiará al familiar más cercano.

(Yo lo estoy, y no dejaré que me mates de nuevo)

 _¡No, no, no!_

Tsunade aparece frente a ella y clava largas uñas rosadas su cuello. Ella se ahoga y la patea con la fuerza que no tiene, corre a su habitación y busca su celular con desesperación; está en la mesa de luz. Lo alcanza y apenas toca el botón del centro, nota que está apagado.

(¡No me mataras otra vez!)

Los tres se golpean entre sí y Sakura no puede creerlo, pero en ese momento llega Ino cargando unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado.

Y la pareja la suelta y escapa cual cobardes. Ino la mira con una ceja alzada y la observa mientras ella traba la puerta con llave y seguro.

Su respiración está agitada y no puede parar de llorar. Ni siquiera sabe cuándo comenzó.

* * *

Sakura adora su largo cabello rosa, le pone aceites y cuida de la humedad.

Ahora está frente al espejo del baño, iluminada por el tétrico foco color amarillo, se mira fijo y ladea la cabeza, sintiendo el ardor en el pecho otra vez, con silentes salinos lloviendo de sus enrojecidos ojos.

Toma las potentes tijeras y se despide de un mechón. Es tan satisfactorio, tan placentero (como Sasuke-kun) que no puede para hasta que todo su cabello se encuentra a la altura de sus hombros.

Se observa un poco más, mira su rostro, su demacrado rostro y se sonríe sincera -de la única manera que puede-.

Y abre el pequeño frasco naranja y traga dos pastillas blancas sin agua, porque el dolor en la garganta le recuerda que está viva y que sigue luchando.

Y no va a parar.

* * *

-Me gustas mucho, Sasuke-kun-. Le relata como una niña pequeña mientras sus labios acarician su mejilla, su mandíbula cuadrada y su cuello. Volviéndolo loco.

Está de puntitas porque él es muy alto y se aferra con fuerza de sus hombros, y Sasuke aprieta el agarre en su cintura porque la quiere y necesita tenerla lo más cerca posible, porque aunque ella no lo sepa, él la ama como nadie lo ha hecho jamás, ama todo, ama su todo. Ama su locura y ama que ella lo necesite tan desesperadamente. Él viene de una familia perfecta en la que las mayores primicias las tienen las primas chismosas que observan todo y a todos, él no la entiende, ni a ella ni a su pasado, pero lo acepta. Y se dispone a sacarla del pozo cada vez que caiga (o que la tiren, o que se tire).

-Te amo. Te amo, Sakura. -Le dice y ella cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras él la acaricia, a toda ella.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun. -Le dice entre gemidos húmedos que manan de sus labios mojados, se abraza a su cuerpo, se une a él.

* * *

Ha estado llorando durante una semana por la muerte de Chiyo, por haber reprobado el examen dos veces y porque extraña mucho a Gaara. No quiere ser millonaria, no le importa, pero esa tarde firmó con su nombre y un garabato delicado ese papel que afirmaba que todas las pertenencias de Chiyo Haruno eran ahora suyas.

Ino la consuela y la deja beber vodka de la botella en la tina llena de agua hirviendo. Por las noches se abrazan y lloran juntas al no tener nada mejor que hacer. A la rubia le desgarra el corazón ver a su mejor amiga en esas condiciones, y lo que más le duele es saber que no puede ayudar. Entonces le cumple sus caprichos y le compra alcohol, y se va a dormir con Naruto cuando ella quiere follar en paz.

* * *

Arregla sus preciosos cabellos rosados que muchos critican sin saber que son una natural causa de falta de pigmentación en el embarazo. Sonríe con sinceridad a su reflejo, porque, ¿De qué otra forma puedes sonreírte a ti misma?

El lápiz labial rojo se desliza por sus delicados labios, haciéndola sentir más femenina, más normal. Aplica máscara y delineador para detonar sus preciosos (cansados, desorbitados, opacos, dolidos, cristalizados) ojos y se pone perfume. Su cabello tiene ondas que se ven bonitas al estar tan cortas, de dan un look rebelde y exótico.

(Ella es **_exótica_** )

Lo es pero no lo sabe, porque durante toda su infancia las personas que debieron haber sido sus héroes se encargaron de que se considerara basura. Pero aun así trata.

Se pone un short holgado que se ajusta a su cintura de color negro con terminaciones naranjas y un top negro con encaje. Se calza unas botitas de tacón bajo negras y un sombrero de esos que te recuerdan a las brujas de Salem y un sweater verde pantano. Finalmente y por milésima vez, volvió a sonreír.

Porque ella está rota y desalmada, y ama a Sasuke. Y aceptó ir en una cita con él.

Porque al final, luego de tanto sexo en lugares tan poco románticos y orgasmos tan fuera de lugar, él la ama y va a cuidarla bien.

Porque tiene dos amigos que darían la vida por ella, y viceversa.

Porque es rica y sus padres no pueden tocarla nunca más.

Porque recuerda las noches frías y desoladas en las que el dolor era demasiado intenso y se desmayaba, y en sus desmayos soñaba fantasías imposibles.

(Imposibles hasta ahora)

Porque ahora estaba viviendo, y más importante, estaba viva.

.

.

.

* * *

Esto fue un arranque de emociones inútiles, no sabía como poner lo que sentía en palabras, aun así intenté y este fue el resultado.

Gracias por leer, y por favor pásate por mi otro fic "Flos Mortem", que está cerca del final.

Cuéntame que te pareció en el box de reviews y te dejo un besote.

~ Ocean Dust.


End file.
